Fifi and furball's untold story
by Troygroomes
Summary: the untold story from fifi and furball
1. Chapter 1

**A love this true and a wedding for Furball and Fifi La Fume**

**Chapter 1 a true love story told**

Furball has just found a home and a family in Mrs. Elizabeth Cat who is his stepmom and Terry who is his stepsister. With the help of the other toonster's Buster, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Cosette, Calamity, Plucky, Hampton, and his mentor Sylvester. They all go to meet his Stepparents at his new home and they all see that Furball is happy to be out of the cold. But while Sylvester is talking to Furball's stepmom. Furball popped the question to Fifi La Fume. Furball said to Fifi I know this is too early to tell if this is going to work but will you marry me. Unknown to Furball or Fifi Sylvester and Mrs. Elizbeth Cat was standing at the door when he asked Fifi La Fume to marry him. Fifi La Fume was so shocked at the question she said nothing for five minutes then she said of course I will mon amour. They all got some early sleep to get ready for the trip to Paris to meet Fifi's parents and to tell them she was engaged to Furball when they all got to Paris, France Fifi's Mother & Father where there to greet them and to see their daughter and her fiancée. While they were there Calamity asked Fifi and Furball to help him find Cosette's home because he had a question to ask her. Fifi and Furball asked if he was going to ask her to marry him, he said he was because he loved her to much to not be with her for the rest their lifes. After breakfast Fifi and Furball went out to go and meet Cosette with Calamity who told Fifi that her home country was amazing she giggled and said Merci beau coup to Calamity Coyote. On the way to Cosette's house they ran to Cosette literarty there was a dog pile in the street with Fifi and Cosette on top Calamity said he was sorry to Cosette, Fifi & Furball about that they all said eet was ok Fifi then asked Cosette what she was doing Cosette then said she was on her way to propose to Calamity so they proposed right there in front of the Eiffel Tower Cosette was so happy that she has found her true love she said yes.

A/n: This is dedicated to those Currently Serving overseas in the US military and her allies plus, To Rocket Racer, Timon64, thundra501. Plus to my Cousin Allison Groomes the inspiration for this Story. Plus Be READY FOR A MAJOR Plot TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Be READY TO REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Decision for Fifi and Cosette / Johnny Pew Get's arrested.**

Cosette was so happy to be officially engaged to Calamity Coyote that she asked her fiancée to come and meet her parents to let them know the great news. And Furball asked Fifi to marry him this time with a ring to make it official so that Fifi's parents can see that Furball love Fifi for her Spirit and who she is when she said Yes, Yes 1000 times yes I'll marry vous because I love vous far too much to not be with vous. So now with a ring on her hand to show her parents. So when Fifi and Furball got back to Fifi's parents house and Fifi tells her mom and dad the good news. They now see a ring on her hand and asked in unison who was the lucky guy to be her fiancée Fifi then told them it was Furball when he heard his named called he came walking in like a gentlemen and stood right next to Fifi and her parents saw the potential in Furball and said eet was ok for her to marry him as long as he put her ahead of his own needs to which Furball said he would. Now the story switches over to Cosette's Mother & Fathers house where they got the same news as Fifi's Mother and father and they also saw the potential in Clamity and said he can marry her. So the two new couples go back to Acme Acres where Johnny Pew was waiting at the airport to get back at Fifi La Fume and Furball after he was kicked through a door by Fifi La Fume in the summer vacation episode and for Furball kicking his butt last week for trying to hurt Fifi. When Babs saw Johnny Pew, the Cat Bullies and Elmayra Duff standing right there she told Fifi and Furball to look out. Fifi heard her Friend's warning looked up to see Johnny Pew and his crew ready to fight as Terry saw Johnny going to punch Furball a mysterious figure took out Johnny's entire crew and Terry arrested him for attempted assault and she saw furball standing right in front of Fifi ready to protect her from harm. Then Fifi and Furball go to his special place out in the country a lettle meadow. When Furball's ultra sentive hearing come into it's own as Girl was in the process of drowning. Fifi upon hearing her fiancée get up and started to run to the lake see's a Mink in trouble and she starts to run to help Furball in trying to save this mink from her watery fate. Furball tells Fifi to try and free the mink's hand while he gives her the kiss of life seeing her completely under. They set to work helping the mysterious Mink out. Upon felling her hand come free she started to swim to the surface with Both Fifi and Furball along side her and she introduced herself as Minerva Mink she is from a City called Runesville where Furball trained as a kid after his real parents where murdered.

She then asked Furball aka Prince Ryan who the Female Skunk was he said that she was his Fiancée Fifi La Fume Minerva then said to Fifi congratulations on your engagement to Prince Ryan Furball Cat after they were all out of the lake and dried off back at Fifi's and Furball Cadillac Minerva then told Fifi about Furball's past.

**A/N Is Furball ready to hear what Fifi is going to say?**

**And Is Fifi Ready to SPILL her SECRET? Find out in the next Chapter enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fifi Secret and Furball's Past told**

Minerva told Fifi about this pain in the neck of a girl named Rita Smith and how she almost killed Prince Ryan by hitting him with a solid silver pipe right on the head causing a maximum concussion and that it was she who helped him to the nearest hospital the doctors said he could have died from the blood loss. But Minerva said this while pointing at Fifi she is happy that he has someone who cares for him and helped him from his misery. She said that if anyone dares to try to hurt you or Prince Ryan she will bring the whole clan minus Rita Smith to help them out then she asked how they met and Fifi said it was in ze first grade and he had snuck his way into her heart and that she is happy to let Minerva be the head of security for their wedding along with Terry. Fifi then said she needed a minute of Furball's time as she had a secret to tell him Minerva said she would be outside if they needed her Fifi and Furball both nodded their agreement. After Minerva went outside Fifi told Furball that she was pregnant then Furball asked if she was sure Fifi said she was and that she was sure the kids were his and she wasn't sure how many she might be having. Furball then started to look for some sort of work while Fifi then told Minerva as she had a right to know and so this message could be sent to his only relatives left that he knew about his sister Bella & Jason his younger brother back in Runesville Minerva said she would pass this on and to be on the look out for Rita Smith and Gary Hawkins because they might try to do some thing to ruin their wedding Fifi said thanks for the warning and that they would call her if they needed help. Minerva then said ok I'll be there to back you up if and when u needed it plus another thing she said to Furball do you remember Astrid Coyote by any chance he said yes, why do you ask? Minerva then told him that she would be there to help also and train Fifi for Rita Smith if she attacked her or her Fiancée she said as they walked to the airport Fifi told Minerva about her past and how they were a lot like each other and that he helped her get through the many school years and kept her from leaving town and going back to her home in Paris, France. Minerva then said it was her and her parents that took Furball and his sister Bella and younger brother Jason in out of the goodness of their hearts and she helped train him in the martial arts and he was and still is her best friend even after Rita and Gary said he did a crime he didn't even do.

**A/n: hope you like this story so far but just wait for the next chapters to come you could get a feeling for Furball and Fifi as they fight to get married even if he has to give up his right to the throne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fifi's Fight for survival**

As Fifi and Furball exited the airport just in time to be ambushed by Johnny Pew and his gang of thugs Fifi's friends saw her and Furball start fighting for their life when Fifi looked up at Johnny he had a crossing guard stop sign in his hand and he hit her right on the head Furball seeing his future wife fall to the ground just pushed him passed his anger limits as he looked he saw his hands start to give off electricity and he took out Johnny and his entire gang by himself then after he cooled off he picked up Fifi as he raced to the nearest hospital along the way he ran into Terry who saw Fifi and asked what happened to her he said Johnny Pew happened as she stated doing some medical treatment on Fifi and she sent some officers to take Fifi and Furball to the hospital after she was done helping Fifi and Furball. When Fifi came around she woke up in the hospital where she had a slight case of amnesia when she asked Furball who he was, he told her that he was her fiancée and that they were to be married after she had their kids so Furball told Fifi about how they became engaged by telling her about how he save her from Elmayra Duff and she helped him get out of depression as he went on and on about how this was to be their happy time. Minerva came in and said she was sorry for not backing them up Fifi said she had forgivien her because she had a plane to catch and a message to deliver when Furball's sister and younger brother came into the room Fifi asked Furball to introduce them. Furball said pointing to his sister this is my sister Bella and my younger brother he said pointing to the little cat with Bella he is Jason he said. Fifi then said nice to meet vous both I'm Fifi La Fume Furballs Fiancée. Bella and Jason both came up and shook hands with Fifi and told her to get well soon. Fifi then told Bella that she was pregnant with Furball's kids Bella was so happy that she was in tears for her brother had finally found some one he truly was in love with and she asked both Fifi and Furball about the names of their kids they said they haven't thought of any names yet because their gender was unknown as of yet but they were allowed to be there when she had them.

**A/n: Hope Fifi is ok and that Furball's unborn kids are also. I hope that Terry gets to Johnny Pew and his gang before they get to Fifi and Furball.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fifi and Furballs wedding plans**

After Fifi is released from the hospital after Johnny Pew hit her with a stop sign she had asked Furball to help her with the wedding plans which he did he asked shall we sing our love songs to each other or do you want a group to sing at our wedding he asked Fifi causing her to blush a very dark red and she said why not both we can sing our songs to each other after our wedding song which is Stand by me by Ben E King Furball said he liked it now where do you want the wedding to take place my dear Furball asked Fifi she said she would like it to be here where she had her friends and her cousins who moved here from France to be with her and her fiancée while they were making the plans for their wedding Furball heard a knocking at the door. So he answered it there was his younger brother Jason and his sister Bella standing there he said come on in as soon as Fifi saw who it was she said hi and how are vous doing to both Bella and Jason. Bella and Jason said at the same time great and asked how she was feeling Fifi said excellent but after she said excellent she grabbed her stomach and doubled over causing Furball to ask Fifi if she was ok. Fifi said her stomach hurt and she was worried that the fall might have done more harm than she had thought possible so Furball asked his sister to keep a eye on Fifi while he called an ambulance to come and take her to the hospital while waiting for the ambulance Bella said it looked like Fifi was going into labor but wasn't 100% sure if that was what Fifi was feeling or if it was a cramp from her stiff left leg. The doctors soon arrived to do a physical check on Fifi and her unborn children. Mean while Terry was on her way to arrest Johnny Pew for the assult on Fifi when she saw him and his gang of thugs out cold from the butt kicking that Furball unleashed upon them she laughed and said BOOK THEM and I'll do the interrogating once at the police station she asked Johnny why he had attacked Fifi with a Stop sign he said to get back at Fifi and Furball for all the trouble that they had given him Terry said it sounds like you need a 10 to 15 year stretch in the joint [aka prison term] and sentenced him to a counselor.

**A/n hope Fifi isn't in to much pain for what is to come in the next Chapter. What will Johnny Pew do get back at Poor Fifi and Furball. What is the problem with Johnny Pew?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A great Song by Fifi La Fume **

After the doctors had done their exam on Fifi they told them it was a cramp and she'll be just fine after a day or two of bed rest so Furball asked Bella if she and Jason could help him around the house with Fifi. Bella said she would help and so did Jason, hearing them say that made Fifi's day just that much better as she started to sing her song to Furball right in front of Bella, Jason, Minerva as she had just got back from Runesville and Furball of course._ "The morning cold and raining darkest before twilight____how long must I wait for the rising sun Ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh you came like thunder breaking these walls of stone you came with wide eyed wonder into all this unknown Ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh hush now don't you be afraid I promise you I'll stay I'll never be that be that far away I'm here with you you're so amazing the beauty that you are you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you are you are breath of god still fresh on you the beating heart inside of me crumbled at the sight of this one so new Ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh no matter how far you wonder in a thousand years or longer I will always be there for you right here with you you're so amazing you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you are you are I hope your tears are few and fast I hope your dreams come true at last I hope you find a love that goes on and on and on and on and on I hope you wish on every star I hope you never fall to far I hope this world can see how amazing you are you're so amazing you're so amazing you shine lie the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you're so amazing you're so amazing that you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you are you are ooooooo" _after Fififinished her song everybody clapped their hands and said she should be an singer and song writer Fifi said she would need time to think it over with Furball about becoming a singer and song writer.

**A/n Next chapter we hear Furball's song to Fifi and let's hope they all like his singing. Hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Furball's Song to Fifi **

After every one had stopped their applause for Fifi's Song Furball said he would like to sing his song to Fifi and they all agreed to hear him sing that. He started after getting some water and some paper towels for every one to dry their tears once he got the ok to start he started his song _" I fell in love with vous twas like a dream come true and my love for vous will never end never end oh no it was such a special night vous lay right by my side and I'd told vous things I never tell a soul now that I have vous baby, baby I promise I'll never leave never leave cause vous are the only one that makes my life complete and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you you're a love that never ends your more than just a friend and my heart and soul I'll always give to you the only one in my life someday you'll be my wife and I'll be with you till the end of time and know that I have you baby, baby I promise I'll never leave never leave cause you are the only one that makes my life complete and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do and I'm crazy over you, you, you, you and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you, you oh it doesn't matter what you do or say because I love you and you love me to so love me kiss me hold me in your arms let me know your crazy over me to because I'm crazy over you I told you I love you I told you I would never go cause you are the only one to make my life complete I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you I'll pay your rent I'll buy your clothes Fifi I'll cook your food cook your food just don't ever leave I'll do want you want me to do"_ Furball sang his song in a Tom Jones style that they all cried their hearts out and Fifi told Furball that she'll never leave his side for anything or anyone no matter what because she was happy to be with him. Unknown to Fifi, Furball, Bella, Jason or Minerva they were being watched by someone who wanted to harm their friendship and Furball's chance at true love and a family to call his own.

**A/n hope you liked the song Fifi and Furball sang because that mysterious Person might just ruin Furball's happiness. Can Fifi with the help of Minerva, Bella and Jason save the wedding and her love from this new threat?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rita Smith and Furball's Grandfather**

While everyone was saying that Fifi is the right one for Furball. Jason caught a glimmer of some mysterious light reflection and he tapped his older brother on the arm and said I think were being watched as he said pointing to the mysterious light reflection so when Minerva and Bella saw what he was pointing at they said they would take care of itand Bella asked Jason to help Furball in protecting his fiancée from whoever was spying on them as they went to confront the mysterious person Minerva then told Furball that his grandfather was coming over today sometime and when she told him he was happy with Fifi La Fume in Acme Acres he was smiling to her and asked her to deliver this Debutance Dance invitation to Furball and to whoever he would like to bring along right as she said that there was a knock at the door and in stepped Furball's grandfather when he asked Furball who he was visiting here in the hospital he asked Jason to keep an eye on Fifi for him and stepped out with his grandfather and told him that the person he was visiting was infact his fiancée Furball's grandfather stood up and asked if she made him happy Furball said he was happy with her and they were engaged to be married as soon as she had their children Suddenly Furball's eyes picked up a tear of joy in his grandfather's eyes and Furball told his grandfather that she had a warrior's spirit because she was going to fight for him if and when he needed it but his grandfather then asked to be introduced to Furball's fiancée. Furball then came back in and introduced Fifi La Fume to his grandfather and his grandfather to Fifi who said how are vous doing? He said he was happy to hear that Furball was in love with someone who actually cared for his grandson causing Fifi to blush on accident but also he wanted to know if there were going to any youngens around between the two and Fifi said that she was in fact pregnant with Furball's kids making his day so much better he asked Furball where he would like to have his wedding and if he was going to take his place on the throne back in Athens, Greece he said he would think about it but if he could stay here with Fifi that would be nice to. So Furball asked Fifi what he should do she said to follow his heart like his mom said causing him to get a tear in his eye his grandfather saw it was a tear of joy. Meanwhile Bella and Minerva arrive at the spot where the mysterious reflection was at and find Rita Smith there plotting a way to get Furball to be her's once again but when she saw that Minerva and Bella were standing right there she tried to fight against Bella but Minerva knocked her out cold in one shot. Bella and Minerva carried her back to the room where she had to explain her actions and why she wanted to get with Furball right in front of Fifi.

**A/n what the heck is Rita Smith's Problem why can't she get this through her thick skull? Leave Him Alone. Hope that Furball's grandfather can get her to leave him alone now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rita's explanation/ Fifi and Furball's Concert to his grandfather **

RitaSmith is trying to get back with Furball to get back at Gary Hawkins because she was in love with him and he wouldn't give her the time of day. So her way of making him jealous. she had come up with a plan to get Furball from Fifi. But so far it hasn't worked her way yet. She can't seem to get Furball alone with her she has stated her plan where everyone has heard her plan. Furball and Fifi heard what she was saying out loud Furball has asked all his friends and family to help him to stay away from Rita because I'm in love with Fifi, I don't want anything to do with Rita anymore {while looking at Fifi with much love in his eyes}. Fifi is my one and only true love due to she has done more for me than anyone else has done and she has shown me the love back. Then Furball's grandfather yelled at Rita to stay away from my grandson and his fiancée now and forever from this day forward they don't want you around anymore so why don't you leave now? And leave them alone! Minerva, Jason, & Bella said this all in unison if you try anything to hurt Furball or Fifi you'll be sorry that you did try to come in between them. Furball and Fifi thanked them for their support. Then Furball and Fifi said this together will you please leave us alone, and leave us in peace now. Would you please leave now and don't come around us anymore (while they were holding each other at the waist). Okay I will leave now, but I will be back later. (She finally leaves in a huff that people see that she is MAD.)

Furball's grandfather asked them to sing a song together. The song they decided to sing is Because by Dave Clark Five_. "It's right that I should care about vous and try to make vous happy when you're blue it's right, it's right to feel the way I do Because, because I love vous it's wrong to say I don't think of vous 'cause when vous say these things vous know it makes me blue give me one kiss and I'll be happy just, just to be with vous give me, give me a chance to be near vous because, because I love vous give me one kiss and I'll be happy just, just to be with vous give me, give me the chance to near vous because, because I love vous because, because I love vous" _ {while holding each other at the waist}. 

Fifi and Furball sang the song in unison that Furball's Grandfather was crying tears of happiness and said it is true Fifi you are the one for my grandson and I wish you both the best when Fifi told Furball to invite his Grandfather to the wedding here in Acme Acres when Furball's grandfather heard he was invited he asked Fifi if he could send the palace guards from his home to act as extra guards to protect them at all times he then said the same goes to you there he said pointing at Bella, Jason, and Minerva please, please protect them and their unborn children from harm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Furball's Children are born**

After the fighting with Rita Smith. Fifi said she was going to get some sleep because she was tired and Furball asked Fifi if she wanted to be back at their house she said that would be nice mon amour{My love}. Furball being the gentlemen that he is helped Fifi up when she suddenly had a pain like no other came from her stomach so she laid back down while Furball got a doctor's help who then got some others to come and check up on Fifi when they said she was getting ready to have her babies Furball couldn't help but smile at Fifi. Fifi smiled back but winced at her pain and said I might need a bigger house there mon amour. When Furball's grandfather heard that he said it is his wish to build his grandson a nice big home to have his family in while they grow up. Fast forward 6 hours later.

Fifi is holding 4 babies 2 boys and 2 girls when Furball came in to see his Fifi with his new family he asked her if she thought of any names for their children she said she wanted to name one of her sons after her mentor and Furball agreed to his lovers wish. {So here are the names of Fifi and Furballs Children as they were born}.

Child # 1: boy: Pepe La Fume {looks like his father}

Child # 2: girl: Penlope La Fume {looks like her mother}

Child # 3: boy: Charles La Fume {looks like his mother}

Child # 4: girl: Kate La Fume {Looks like her father}

Upon hearing her Furball's names she goes vous gave our second son and daughter real nice names where did vous think them up Furball. Furball then said he liked the names Charles, and Kate because they sounded like good name to him. And then he asked Fifi what she thought of the names he came up with? She said they sounded wonderful as she purred a real heavenly tone to furball. Soon they both heard a knocking at the door when Furball answered it there stood Bella, Jason, Minerva, Furball's grandfather, Shirley McLoon, Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Calamity Coyote , Lil Beeper, and Fifi's two cousins that she liked to see namely Cosette and Pepito. She said wow all you guys came to see moi and our new children they said in unison Yes and she introduced her babies as Pepe, Penlope, Charles and Kate La Fume when they all said that they looked oh so cute Fifi blushed along with Furball knowing that there were going to be sleepless night ahead for him and Fifi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Cosette and Clamity Coyote's kids are born**

While Furball was walking home from work two days after Fifi had their kids he saw Cosette walking down the street when she doubled over in the same pain as Fifi was in when she got ready to have their babies so Furball ran to Cosette's aid and he called Bella to ask her to keep an eye on Fifi and his kids while he took Cosette to the hospital and he called Calamity on the way to the hospital {Calamity bro I think your fiancée is going to have your kids can you meet us at the hospital were Fifi had my kids} Calamity upon hearing this asked Furball if he was with her and he said yes he was walking her to the hospital right now Calamity then said I'll meet you there Furball and thanks for helping my fiancée get to the hospital. No problem there Calamity just glad I can help you, and Cosette because you two will always be one of my best friends along with Fifi, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hampton, and Sylvester. We'll see you there in about 5 minutes when an ambulance pulled up and asked what was going on Furball said that she might be getting ready to have her babies and that he was a friend of her fiancée who is on the way to meet them there so the ambulance crew took Cosette to the same hospital where Fifi and Furball's babies were born right on time Clamity Coyote showed up. And along with Calamity were Fifi, Bella, Jason, and Minerva. They all had escorted Fifi and Calamity here so they could be there when her babies were born. Fast forward 6 hours we see that Cosette and Calamity also have 4 babies again 2 boys and 2 girls when Cosette asked if she could name the first two like her cousin. Calamity agreed. {Here are the names of Cosette and Calamity Coyote's babies as they were born}

Child # 1: girl: Minerva Coyote {looks like her father}

Child # 2: boy: Ron Coyote {looks like his mother}

Child # 3: girl: Allison Coyote {looks like her mother}

Child # 4: boy: Daniel Coyote {looks like his father}

After they were done with the naming of their children Fifi knocked on the door and asked if she could come enn. Cosette said Come enn dear couseen Fifi as she entered the room Cosette asked Fifi if she wanted to hear the names of their Babies. Fifi said she would like that so Cosette introduced them in order as Minerva, Ron, Allison, and Daniel Coyote. Fifi said that they looked adorable causing Cosette and Clamity to blush on accident and asked what day is your wedding to be on. Cosette then said on the same day as yours so our parents could come to both of ours wedding instead of coming here 2 times what do you think couseen Fifi? Fifi said it sounded like a wonderful idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

**The Dinner and the wedding date are set.**

Once at the French dinner that Furball work at his boss came to see him and asked which girl was his fiancée when Fifi said she was with Furball and Cosette said she was with Calamity Coyote. Furball's boss said this dinner is his treat because he is happy that Furball had finally found someone who liked him for who he is not just because he smart. Fifi said she was really happy to hear that Furball was working and that everybody here was getting along with him she said. Furball's boss then said he knew that Fifi is a regular here and she is getting a discount along with Calamity, Cosette and Furball would get a five finger discount because she is his niece he said causing Fifi, Furball, Cosette and Calamity to say in unison you are her Uncle he said yes. And I hear you two are engaged to be married at the same time he asked the two couples they said yes he then asked if they would like to have a cater to bring in some food they said it would be wonderful what do you say Cosette? Fifi asked Cosette just said I like eet in her French accent he said this is also free of charge because he's doing this as a favor to his two favorite lettle girls [he means Family members not the other style]. So when the dinner came it was a 3 course meal with a special note on the flower vase. In the center on it said I hope your loves go on forever love your Uncle. Causing both Fifi, and Cosette to cry tears of joy at what their Uncle was doing and what he had said on this note when all of sudden came the grappling claw that grabbed poor Furball as he was eating with Fifi but unknown to Rita who was the one that grabbed Furball right in front of Fifi she was being watched by Bella, and Minerva when they saw that she had grabbed Furball right in front of Fifi they said that it was now time to spring the trap and around Rita Smith and Furball was the entire clan minus Gary Hawkins as he was with Minerva when she told him about Rita Smith's plan he shook his head saying I was with my sick sister trying to care for her at the time but trying to ruin Furball's one chance at true love was not how he would like to hurt Furball he would like to joke about him in a playful sense not a physical or emotional way or any other way he then joined Minerva and Bella in the center of the clan and said to Rita I know that this may be hard for you to believe but I was in love with you why can't you let Furball be happy with his girlfriend or fiancée the reason why I never gave you the time of day was that my sister was sick and needed to be taken care of but now that she is all better I can go out with you if you want causing Rita to let Furball go back to his Fiancée after saying thanks to Gary for getting Rita to let him go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Dinner and the wedding date are set.**

Once at the French dinner that Furball work at his boss came to see him and asked which girl was his fiancée when Fifi said she was with Furball and Cosette said she was with Calamity Coyote. Furball's boss said this dinner is his treat because he is happy that Furball had finally found someone who liked him for who he is not just because he smart. Fifi said she was really happy to hear that Furball was working and that everybody here was getting along with him she said. Furball's boss then said he knew that Fifi is a regular here and she is getting a discount along with Calamity, Cosette and Furball would get a five finger discount because she is his niece he said causing Fifi, Furball, Cosette and Calamity to say in unison you are her Uncle he said yes. And I hear you two are engaged to be married at the same time he asked the two couples they said yes he then asked if they would like to have a cater to bring in some food they said it would be wonderful what do you say Cosette? Fifi asked Cosette just said I like eet in her French accent he said this is also free of charge because he's doing this as a favor to his two favorite lettle girls [he means Family members not the other style]. So when the dinner came it was a 3 course meal with a special note on the flower vase. In the center on it said I hope your loves go on forever love your Uncle. Causing both Fifi, and Cosette to cry tears of joy at what their Uncle was doing and what he had said on this note when all of sudden came the grappling claw that grabbed poor Furball as he was eating with Fifi but unknown to Rita who was the one that grabbed Furball right in front of Fifi she was being watched by Bella, and Minerva when they saw that she had grabbed Furball right in front of Fifi they said that it was now time to spring the trap and around Rita Smith and Furball was the entire clan minus Gary Hawkins as he was with Minerva when she told him about Rita Smith's plan he shook his head saying I was with my sick sister trying to care for her at the time but trying to ruin Furball's one chance at true love was not how he would like to hurt Furball he would like to joke about him in a playful sense not a physical or emotional way or any other way he then joined Minerva and Bella in the center of the clan and said to Rita I know that this may be hard for you to believe but I was in love with you why can't you let Furball be happy with his girlfriend or fiancée the reason why I never gave you the time of day was that my sister was sick and needed to be taken care of but now that she is all better I can go out with you if you want causing Rita to let Furball go back to his Fiancée after saying thanks to Gary for getting Rita to let him go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Time for the Wedding **

Once done Furball got back to Fifi, Cosette and Calamity they asked how he got away from her he said it was Gary Hawkins and the rest of the clan that helped him to get away from Rita Smith and now she is going out with Gary Hawkins when Gary showed up and said hey Ryan Congratulations on your engagement to the lucky lady causing him to ask where is she anyway Ryan? Furball then grabbed Fifi's hand and said the girl whose hand I'm holding is my Fiancée Fifi La Fume when Gary Hawkins said you take good care of my new best friend in a tone that said I'm sorry for all the bad thing I caused to Ryan. Gary Hawkins then said to Ryan I'm sorry for being such a bad person to you can you ever forgive me? Ryan being proud but fair said he was forgiven and asked him if he wanted to be friends. Gary said that is nice Ryan if you or Fifi ever need some help let me or the clan know. After dinner Fifi called Mrs. Elizabeth Cat saying that they were on their way over to pick up their children and asked how they were Mrs. Elizabeth said that they were behaving like good little ones that they weren't crying at all and that they were fine she had just feed them some formula and they were asleep right now. Ok were on our way over to pick up our babies right now we'll see you in five minutes. Okay said Mrs. Elizabeth Cat as she put the Babies in to their respective strollers and when she heard a knocking on the door she saw it was Fifi and her cousin here to pick up the babies and Fifi said to Mrs. Elizabeth Cat you are invited to my wedding which is next week. If you can make eet she said with the French coming into her voice. Fast forward to the day of the wedding we see that Furball and Calamity are in a pair of tuxedos and Fifi is wearing a nice one piece teal wedding dress while Cosette is in a nice aqua one piece wedding dress. Out in the crowd we see Bella, Jason, Minerva and the whole clan, Babs, Shirley, Buster, Dizzy, Lil Beeper, Pepe Le Pew, Penlope Le Pew, and Sylvester along with Furball's Grandfather talking to his mentor. Along with Mrs. Elizabeth Cat whose watching the babies for the two couples about to get married today as the Justice of the Peace arrives we can see it is none other than Bugs Bunny and when the time to say I do both couples said it in unison as this was a double wedding then during the party Fifi and Furball sang their wedding song at the same time and then Cosette and Clamity asked Fifi and Furball to sing I got you babe by Sony Bono and Cheer to because it would be nice to hear the two couples sing. {All four at once} _They say were young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow well I don't know if all that's true cause you got me and baby I got you Babe I got you Babe they say our love won't pay the rent before it's earned our money all been spent I guess that so we don't have a pot but at least I'm sure of all the things we got Babe I got you babe I got you babe I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring And when I'm sad you're a clown and if I get scared you're always around so let them say your hair is too long 'cause I don't care with you I can't go wrong _

_Then put you little hand in mine there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb Babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you to hold my hand I got you to understand I got you to walk with me I got to kiss you goodnight I got you to hold me tight I got you I won't let go I got you to love me so I got you babe, I got you babe,{Fading} I got you babe , I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe. _After they all finished everyone came around to applause for the newly married couples and then Fifi and Cosette started to sing Fifi's song once everyone stopped giving the round of applause.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Fifi and Cosette Sing/ Furball and Clamity sing **

Once the applause stopped Fifi and Cosette started to Sing Fifi's song together.{pointing at their husbands} _The morning cold and raining darkest before twilight how long must I wait for the rising sun Ohoh, ohoh, ohoh, ohoh you came like thunder breaking these walls of stone you came with wide eyed wonder into all this unknown Ohoh, ohoh, ohoh, ohoh hush now don't be afraid I promise you I'll stay I'll never be that be that far away I'm here with you you're so amazing the beauty that you are you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you are you are breath of god still fresh on you the beating heart inside of me crumbled at the sight of this one so new{ they pointed at their husbands} Ohoh, ohoh, ohoh, ohoh no matter how far you wonder in a thousand years or longer I will always be there for vous right here with vous you're so amazing you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you are you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you are you are I hope your tears are few and fast I hope your dreams come true at last I hope you find a love that goes on and on and on and on and on I hope you wish on every star I hope you never fall to far I hope this world can see how amazing you are you're so amazing you're so amazing you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you came blazing right in to my heart you're so amazing you're so amazing you shine like the stars you're so amazing the beauty that you are you came blazing right into my heart you're so amazing you are you are Ooooooo. _Once they finished singing Fifi's song everybody started clapping their hands and then Fifi and Cosette said that Furball and Clamity were going to sing next. Once the clapping had stopped Furball and Clamity started to sing in unison _I fell in love with vous {Pointing at their wives} twas like a dream come true and my love for you will never end never end oh no it was such a special night you lay right by my side and I'd told you things I never tell a soul now that I have you baby, baby I promise I'll never leave cause you are the only one to make my life complete and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you you're a love that never ends your more than just a friend my heart and soul I'll always give to you the only in my life some day you'll be my wife and I'll be with you till the end of time and now that I have you baby, baby I promise I'll never leave never leave cause you are the only one to make my life complete and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you and I'm crazy over you I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you, you, you, you and I don't know what to do I'm crazy over you it doesn't matter what you say or do because I love you and you love me to so hold me kiss me and love me to show me your crazy for me and I told you I love you with all of my heart and soul and I be there till the end of time. _ Once Furball and Clamity finished singing Furball's song they all said that no matter what will happen to those two couples will be with each other till the end of time. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Surprise From Furball's Grandfather.**

Once the guest stopped giving the newly wed couples they said this is the last song of the night so we hope you enjoy it they said in unison before they started to sing in unison Stand by me By Ben E King. _ "When the night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we'll see no I won't be afraid no I won't be afraid just as long as you stand by me, stand by me and my darlin, darlin stand by me and darlin, darlin stand by me oh now, now stand by me, stand by me if the skies that we look upon should tumble and fall and the mountains should crumble into the sea I won't cry, I won't cry no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand by me and darlin, darlin stand by me oh stand by me, stand by me-e yeah whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me oh now stand by me stand by me darlin, darlin stand by me-e oh stand by me stand by me, stand by me" . _ Once they finished singing the song everybody started to talk to the newly weds and said that they were meant to be together and they hoped them the best of luck and that they would be happy and that nothing goes wrong with their marriage's and that their kids would go to Acme loo like their parents do Fifi and Furball then got a surprise from Furball's Grandfather as he showed them the house he build for them to live in as he asked Furball if he was going to stay or take his rightful place on the throne Furball said he was going to stay here in Acme Acres because it was his home now and it always will be he said his Grandfather who was happy that he would stick by his wife's side and he said that he would be proud to have his grandson and his wife and their children come and see him once a year on Christmas day to which Fifi and Furball both replied that if that is your wish it shall be so plus we will come see you on the lettle ones birthday to if that is okay with you Furball asked his Grandfather he smiled and said you'll always be welcomed to come and see me at any time my grandson and to his wife and kids oh if you want to bring some friends with you to the Debutance Dance go ahead bring them and Fifi called both Babs and Shirley over to meet Furball's Grandfather as Fifi introduced them as her 2 best Girlfriends{she means girls she is friends with} she said she would like to bring them and their dates of course along with Cosette and Calamity and their kids to see Furball's true home if that is ok with vous. Furball's Grandfather said it was ok.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**How are Furball and Fifi/Cosette and Clamity's lives going? **

So our story skips ahead 14 years later and we see that Fifi is still married to Furball and Cosette is still married to Calamity and that their kids are going to Acme loo like their parents did when they were that age and we see that Fifi and Cosette both have matching Hommell Berlinette R/S Coupes in Bleu Metalise while Furball has a 1969 Chevy Corevette in a special paint that matches his Fifi's fur color and we now see that Clamity has a 2010 Dodge Challenger R/T in a color that matches his Cosette's fur color. We still see that even though they are rich like Montana Max they still hang out with their old classmate's that they were friends with and Clamity finally caught Lil Beeper so he could speak without holding his sign but he didn't eat Lil Beeper he just shook his hand and said I finally caught you after all these years and Lil Beeper said yes while holding a sign out but we are going to be the best of friends I see and with that the two new friends went to tell Fifi and Furball that Clamity has finally caught Lil Beeper. And if you're asking how these two couples did get rich like Montana Max they own the restaurant that Fifi and Cosette's Uncle owned and branched it out into a worldwide success. Then one day as Fifi and Cosette were leaving a grocery store Cosette saw a male Skunk and the look on Fifi's face caused Cosette to ask Fifi who was the male skunk? Fifi then said it was the guy who attacked her while she was pregnant she said his name was Johnny Pew. Cosette said vous mean the JACKASS that was mean to vous while on summer vacation while vous was in school? Fifi said oui and now what does he want with us as she saw him walking towards her and Cosette. As Cosette and Fifi stood still getting ready to get to the car Johnny caught Fifi's shoulder and said you are coming with me now Fifi and before Cosette could do anything to help her cousin she was knocked out by Johnny Pew and when she came to she called Furball, called Calamity, Terry, plus Sylvester, Pepe Le Pew, and Minerva to get the clan together to help him free Fifi from Johnny Pew's evil clutches.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Fifi La Fume's Raiders**

When they all got together they asked Furball are you sure Johnny Pew has Fifi? He said yes. They all asked him how can you be so sure that Johnny has her. Furball replied because Cosette was with Fifi at the time when she was kidnapped. So Furball said we need to get our heads together and think of a plan to get Fifi away from him and once and for all so he can never come around Fifi again. We are going to have to make it where Fifi is safe at all times.

(Fifi's pov)

When Fifi comes to she notices that she's tied up over a swimming pool while her hands and feet tied together by a rope then she notices at the end of the rope which is about 6-12 inches from her feet. The rope is in the middle of some concrete which is hardened. It weights 250 pound, it measures to be 6 feet tall, 6 foot around. What Fifi doesn't see is she is tied to a crane inside of a building. Johnny comes over to Fifi oh good you're awake now. He tells Fifi you have one of 2 choices you can do from right now. # can become one of my call girls or, #2 you can choose to be drowned. The choice is yours. I will give you 2 days to decide which way it will be. Fifi starts to cry I don't want to die or become a call girl because I have a family, who loves moi, and would miss moi, which moi loves and would miss also. Why are you doing this to moi? Johnny replies you don't remember what you did to me years ago? I told you I would get you in the end. Then Johnny leaves her. Fifi noticed that the rope around her hands is a little loose she then begins to move her hand and she keeps moving it till she finally gets her hand free out of the rope. Then she reaches into her pocket to get her cell phone and she calls Furball. When Furball notices it Fifi calling him he puts his phone on speaker, and then they all hear Fifi crying for help because Johnny Pew said I would have to become one of his call girls, or I could choose to die by drowning. Everyone asked Fifi altogether do you know where you are at? She starts to looking around again by this time she notices she is inside of a building tied-up being held by a crane with a rope tied to her feet with concrete attached to the rope over a swimming pool, she also tells them she has only 2 days to decide her fate. Fifi hangs up before Johnny comes back in. Then Furball calls his Grandfather immediately after Fifi called him to tell his grandfather what has happened to Fifi. After his Grandfather hears what has happened he call his friend the U.S. President Bill Clinton for his help if you can help my Grandson's wife who has been kidnapped and we have only 2 days to save her. The President say's he will be happy to help out I will call the Navy Seals out to help you right away. He asked does anyone know where she is being held at? Her Grandfather-in-law tells the president all we know is she is in a building somewhere being held by a crane tied up with concrete attached to her over a swimming pool somewhere in Acme Acres. We know there are only 2 buildings that have a crane and swimming pool inside them in Acme Acres. That will make the job a little easier to find her as soon as we can. Then they hang up. The President calls out a red alert to all the Seals teams. He lets them know a very good friend of mine whose Grandsons wife has been kidnapped who is in desperate need of our help. I need you to make this a top priority as soon as possible like yesterday. Yes sir, Mr. President. We will be ready within the hour to deploy to Acme Acres. Due to she has only 2 days to live. One important piece of information I need to pass on to you is she is a purple skunkette who has had surgery done to remove her scent. Then they called the ground crew and told them to get all the planes fueled and ready to take off up in the air within the hour because there is a crisis in California our President has asked us to help his good friend whose grandsons wife to get her back safe and sound. Once the planes are fueled and the Seal teams have all their gear together they are cleared for take off once everyone is counted for and is in the right plane. Once airborne the seals get the picture of the girl that they got to rescue they go so this is that hostage that we got to help as the teams debriefed about their plan they suddenly asked whose is her husband and why are we risking our neck for her and her husband. Right as the team said that the President showed up on the television screen that was used for the video conversation as the President said we are doing this because she is married to the young prince of Athens, Greece and he is now an American citizen whose Grandfather has asked for our help he would like one seal team to meet his grandson and his team out in the city and the other 4 teams to spilt into 2 teams for the two buildings and secure them so that the young prince can check in the building for his wife. We are about 15 minutes from our destination point sir. The President sends a picture of Furball and his family on their monitor for all of them to see who they will be helping out. I am sending you the cordance of the target area where the teams will enter the target area. That will be all for now so all of you can get your job done. Then the President call Furball's Grandfather to let them know the Seal team is on their way they should be arriving within 15 minutes so they could be watching for them to arrive. Furball's Grandfather calls Furball to let them know they should be seeing the Seal teams in about another 15 minutes or less. Sylvester spots the Seals with flares landing by Fifi's Cadillac. Furball and his friends run over to Fifi's Cadillac to meet the Seal team. Once Furball, and his friends meet up with the Seals A team and Furball gives them the rest of the information about where Fifi is held at that he knows about. Then the teams head off for their designation to go look for Fifi in the two buildings to try to find her. As the Seals A team enters the first building with Furball following behind them. They searched bottom to top and didn't find her. As they were heading to the second building Furball spotted Johnny Pew and tells them there is the one that has my wife Fifi hostage. Furball got on the roof of a near by building and jumps off of the roof to tackle Johnny Pew and he holds him until the Seal team comes over and handcuffs him. The captain of the Seal team tells Johnny now show us where you have Fifi at (with a gun pointed at his head) Johnny says okay I will take you to where I have her at. He leads them to her. Then Johnny acted like he tripped where there is a trapped door, and then he turns off the lights and activates the crane with the remote that he has attached to his wrist that none of them noticed. As Fifi is dropped into the pool Furball hears Fifi scream ou l. Furball heard Fifi call out his name just before he hears the splash. The Seals activate their NOD's as the other teams jumped into the pool to save Fifi. (As Fifi holds her breath, she lowers her heart rate down) just before she falls into the pool. When the Seal team reaches her they notice she is holding her breath, one of the Seals gives her a rebreather to help her to breathe until they can free her feet and until she reaches the surface. They had to cut the ropes that were on her feet due to they were too tight to untie them from her feet, they had to cut the ropes off with their K-bar knife. As soon as Fifi felt she was free she started swimming up to the surface with the seals.

As soon as Fifi was on the surface she took the rebreather out of her mouth and she started coughing. The seals helped Fifi over to the edge where Furball was waiting by the edge of the pool and he lifted up his lady out of the water. She was so happy to see Furball she hugged her husband with tears running down her cheeks. I thought moi was never going to see vous again. I'm so zhankful for everything you have done for moi. She shakes the hands of all the Seal teams that came to help save her from Johnny. She tells them I'm so zhankful to all of you, I don't know how moi could ever repay vous for everyzing you have done for moi. I'm so happy vous have saved moi from that rat Johnny. I hope vous you find him and lock heem up and never let heem out and throws zee key away for evers. I hope heez gets whats ees coming to heem.

The Seal team follows Fifi, and Furball till they get to their transport to make sure they got home safely. Before they let Fifi and Furball enter into their car they check it out then they follow them to their house and before they could enter the Seal team checked the whole house before they could go inside also.

The captain of the Navy Seal teams contacts the President to let him know that they got to Fifi, and followed them home and made sure everything was safe for them to enter back into thier home. One of the Seals contacted the captain to let him know they spotted the villian Johnny Pew on the way back to LZ which they chased and caught him which he was still handcuffed and put him in the helicopter which was at March Air Base. When everyone was all loaded back up they went back to the base. Johnny was arrested there at the base and locked up and put into the brig. He is kept there until the President decides his fate for him.

Then President called Fifi, and Furball up to let them know when they would all meet and talk about what was going to happen and how they would take care of Johnny Pew, and he also wanted to know how they were doing? I'm so glad my people got to you in time Fifi, I'm so glad it didn't end in tragedy. Have you contacted your Grandfather to let him know you are back home safe yet? No not yet but we were just getting ready to call heem when you called us. The President tells them I will let you go so you can call him to let him know you are all safe and home again. Furball calls his Grandfather as soon as he relies its Furball on the phone he asked him have you found Fifi yet? And if so is she okay? Are you back home yet? Furball finally gets to answer his Grandfather yes to all the above questions you just asked. That is the reason why I made this call to you is to let you know we are home and safe and thank you Grandfather for getting the President and his special team involved to help us to get to Fifi before that awful mean and cruel son of a gun Johnny Pew which I knew in the end he would have hurt her very badly. If he had killed her I don't think I would be here today I would be with her now. I'm sorry Grandfather if these words hurt you but I love Fifi more than anyone realized she is the main reason why I'm still here today. She is the one that finally got me to believe in myself and I was worthy. Everyone else kept saying I was no good, you should leave this place because you're worthless and no good to anyone. So you see Grandfather Fifi came into my life at the right point of time for me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my precious wife Fifi. Thanks to her I'm still here today. Thank you again for contacting the President and his special crew that helped us to get Fifi back here if you hadn't involved them into help getting her back I know that Johnny Pew would have either hurt her or killed her. We owe you many thanks for finding a way for us to get her back here where she belongs. We love you so very much Grandfather. Were so glad that you are our Grandfather, and that you are in our lives. You also mean so much to us. If there ever comes a time that you need something that we can do for you don't be afraid to ask us. We would be very glad to help you out anytime. I hope we get to have you in our lives for a very long time. You are a very special and dear to us. After hanging up with his Grandfather Fifi asked Furball to join her in their room upstairs and he said yes mon amour once upstairs Fifi opened up their room door and went in with Furball behind her she asked Furball to shut and lock the door behind him which he did. Fifi asked Furball to sing a song with her he said what song do vous have in mind mon amour? Fifi said Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban. _{together} "Well I know there's a reason and I know there's a rhyme we were meant to be together and that's why we can roll with the punches we can stroll hand in hand and when I say forever vous understand that you're always in moi heart you're always on moi mind but when it all becomes too much you're never far behind and there's no one that's comes close to vous could ever take your place 'cause only vous could love moi this way I could have turned a different corner I could have gone another place then I'd of never had this feeling that I feel today yeah and you're always on moi mind when it all becomes to much you're never far behind and there's no one that comes close to vous could ever take your place 'cause only vous can love moi this way ooh and you're always in moi heart you're always on moi mind and when it all becomes to much you're never far behind and there's no one that come close to vous could ever take your place 'cause only you could love moi this way ooh only vous could love moi this way" _ Once they finished Fifi told Furball that she wanted more children to raise. Furball asked how many more children do vous want to have? Fifi said 5 more and she wanted to adopt one for a total of 10 children. {Fast forward to August 28th} Fifi and Furball then get ready for their meeting with the President at March Air force Base to discuss what was going to happen to Johnny {jackass} Pew when Furball saw Johnny Pew he started to get angry Fifi saw that her husband was getting mad and asked is sometheeng wrong mon amour while squeezing his hand in a reassuring manner Furball feeling his wife squeeze his hand calms him down just enough to speak to Johnny. Furball said to Johnny **YOU DANG THERE CAME CLOSE TO KILLING MY WIFE AND MY KIDS MOTHER SO WHY DID YA DO IT FOR?** Johnny said because you are a loser and she deserves to have a better man than you. Furball then said **YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH WE MEAN TO EACH OTHER DO YOU? ** Johnny then said you two are not meant to be together at all. Furball then said **WE ARE DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER BUT A RAT LIKE YOU CAN NEVER LEARN TO LOVE SOMONE AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY WIFE. ** Then Furball went back to his wife's side and Fifi said to Johnny you are nothing but a stuck up stupid son of a jackass who wanted to be mean to me and moi husband so I hope they send you to prison for life. When the President said so you want life in prison for him Fifi said oui {Yes} the president said it is done. Then he said he had company that wanted to see them and out stepped Pepe and Penelope le Pew and Penelope said to Fifi and Furball it's good to see that both of vous are alright. Then Fifi noticed that Penelope was pregnant and asked Penelope if she was happy with Pepe as her husband and if she was going to be a good mother she said yes and I heard you have 4 wonderful children already causing Fifi to blush and say oui {yes} Furball and moi have 4 wonderful children and they go to Acme Looniversity just like Furball and moi did all those years ago. Then Furball came over and said hi to mister and misses le Pew then Fifi said she was pregnant with 5 more children and she was going to adopt one once she had given birth to her final 5. Pepe and Penelope were happy to see that Furball and Fifi were having a second set of children and that they loved each other more and more. {Fast Forward to September 28th} we see that Fifi is in the hospital again having babies. {fast forward 7.5 hours} we see that Fifi is holding her final 5 babies and here are the names and who they look like as they were born.

Child # 1 {boy} Ryan La Fume Junior {looks like his mother}

Child # 2 {girl} Michelle La Fume {looks like her father}

Child # 3 {boy} Thomas La Fume {looks like his father}

Child # 4 {girl} Belle La Fume {looks like her mother}

Child # 5 {boy} John La Fume {looks like a combination of his mother and father}.


End file.
